cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Bacon
Kevin Bacon (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Friday the 13th (1980)'' [Jack Burrell]: Impaled in the back of the neck with an arrow by Betsy Palmer from underneath the bed; the arrow emerges from his throat as she holds him down by the forehead. *''Criminal Law'' (1988) [Martin Thiel]: Shot by Tess Harper as Kevin charges at Gary Oldman with a sharp broken jug; he dies in Gary's arms shortly afterwards. *''Flatliners'' (1990) [David Labraccio]: Is temporarily clinically dead at one point when he deliberately has his heart stopped in the laboratory in order to have an after-life experience. (It's debatable whether this counts, but just in case...) *''The River Wild'' (1994) [Wade]: Shot to death by Meryl Streep as he goes to stab her, causing him to be swept away by the currents (his body is later seen when divers retrive him). *''Apollo 13 (1995)'' [Jack Swigert]: Dies of cancer (off-screen), several years after his final scene; his death is mentioned in Tom Hanks' narration. *''Murder in the First'' (1995) [Henri Young]: Dies in prison (off-screen); we learn of his death when Christian Slater gets the news. *''Sleepers'' (1996) [Sean Nokes]: Shot repeatedly by Billy Crudup and Ron Eldard in a restaurant. *''Wild Things '(Sex Crimes) '''(1998) [Sgt. Ray Duquette]: Drowned when he falls overboard from Matt Dillon's boat, after being shot in the leg and shoulder with a speargun by Neve Campbell. *''Hollow Man (2000)'' [Sebastian Caine]: Falls to his death (having first been electrocuted and set on fire, making him partially visible) down a flaming elevator shaft (landing in a fireball, thereby being burned alive in the process). (Nudity alert: Full frontal in a loosely-defined sense; only his muscular & skeletal systems are visible, but not his skin.) *''Trapped'' (2002) [Joe Hickey]: Shot to death by Charlize Theron (having been bludgeoned with a tire iron) as Kevin goes to shoot her husband (Stuart Townsend). He dies as his wife (Courtney Love) looks on, with his body later seen as she is pulled away from him by cops. *''Death Sentence (2007)'' [Nick Hume]: Although his fate is left ambiguous in the original theatrical version, in the unrated version he dies from the neck wound he received in a battle with Garrett Hedlund's gang. *''Super (2011)'' [Jacques]: Stabbed repeatedly in the neck and throat (after being shot in the groin with a homemade ballistic knife) by Rainn Wilson. *''Elephant White'' (2011) [Jimmy the Britt]: Presumably dies of his gunshot wounds (it's unclear if his injuries are fatal or not, so I thought i'd list this just in case). *''X-Men: First Class (2011)'' [Sebastian Shaw]: Killed when Michael Fassbender uses his magnetic powers to propel a coin through Kevin's head, after James McAvoy telepathically freezes Kevin in place (with James only intending to stop Kevin, not meaning to have any part in his death); his body is then levitated out of his submarine by Fassbender's powers. *''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) [Bobby Hayes]: Playing a lost soul (having died sometime in the past); he is destroyed by being shot in the head (wiping him from existence in the process) by Ryan Reynolds while he is disguised as James Hong (at this point, Kevin was wearing heavy undead makeup for this role). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Cop Car (2015)'' [Sheriff Kretzer]: Possibly killed in a car crash after his truck hits a cow in the road while he's chasing Hays Wellford, in addition to having previously been shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Shea Whigham; the film ends soon after the crash, leaving his fate ambiguous. Notable Connections *Father of Travis Bacon and Sosie Bacon. *Mr. Kyra Sedgwick. Gallery Kevinbacon.jpg|Kevin Bacon in Friday the 13th Sebastian's death.png|Kevin Bacon's death in Hollow Man Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Bacon, Kevin Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Bacon, Kevin Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Nudity Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Actors who died in James Wan Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in James Gunn Movies Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Romance Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Parents Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners